My World Has Turned Blue
by ninja princess LW
Summary: Julie's life has changed so drastically at home, with her mother and brother both dead. Now her father turns on her too. When she runs from that life to find another will it open her eyes to the mythical world around her or will she completely ignore it? What about when she finds her souls mate? How will she react to that?... TAKE THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR DIFFERENT TITLE!


**Hey guys here's a new story that I actually just now thought of! Hope you guys like it.**

**Julie is short for her age. She is 15 years old and 5" 3'. She has light brown curly hair that runs down to about where her ribs end. She has forest green eyes that used to shine as bright as the sun but don't anymore. She has small but full lips, a small round nose, and an almost square face. **

**Juliana Barkson (Julie for short) has been on her own for nearly a week now. Every since her mother died her father had been a complete different person, but when he brother died in a car crash her father decided to take it out on her. He would come home late at night drunk and angry and beat her until he passed out. She would then go into the bathroom and wash and mend her wounds before putting a blanket over her father and going to bed. She never told anybody about her father, she just became more withdrawn as the days passed by. One day it became way too much.**

** She packed a bag with two extra pairs of clothes (which consisted of one pair of jeans, one pair of sweat pant, an over sized shirt, and a normal shirt), a flashlight, a pack of bread, three water bottles, a small amount of money ($30), and a small kitchen knife for protection. She left without a word to anybody and didn't think twice about looking back, until three days into her journey. She was now cold and wet and tired for walking for days.**

* * *

'Maybe I should turn back,' I thought to myself for about the hundredth time today. I than shook my head and continued to walk. I didn't know where I was, I just knew that I was somewhere in northwestern Montana, hopefully close to the Idaho border. I had been walking for a week only stopping to use the restroom, buy more food, or sleep. My eyes started to fall closed but I forced them to stay open. I just wanted to make it to Washington, La Push reservation to be precise. I was hoping and praying my distant cousin, Emily, would let me into her home. I hadn't seen her since I was seven and all I really remembered about her were the scares that ran down the left side of her face but she seemed pretty nice. She came to my mother's funeral but couldn't make it to Daniel's (my brother's). She did call though and apologize. A howl in the distance snapped me out of my thoughts. I quickly snapped my head up and pulled my kitchen knife out of my bright pink backpack. The howl came again and if I listened close enough I was sure I could pick up on the pain in it. I relaxed realizing that the howl was far from where I was standing, but I kept the knife out just in case. I soon made camp off to the side. Camp meant for me that I sat down ate a piece of my bread drunk a little water and laid down on the dirt. I closed my eyes and feel into a very deep sleep.

_*dream/memory*_

_I looked at my notebook in confusion._

_'There is no way 3 divided into 65 evenly,' I thought as I did the math in my head again. Before I could get an answer for my problem I heard the front door slam shut._

_"Juliana Rosalinda Barkson get your ass down here now!" I heard my dad yell up the stairs. I sighed and put my notebook down. My heart started pounding as I walked toward the stairs. I had been planing this day for the last two weeks, today I was going to stand up to him, I was finally going to tell him to stop all the beatings. I made it to the stairs and started down them, as I made it the bottom I heard other voices in the living room._

_"What's she like?" an unfamiliar voice asked in a slurred voice._

_"She's a little brat," my father said back in an also slurred voice._

_"No dude," came another voice, "I think he means what's her body like? Easy to go with or what?" whoever it was asked. Fear started to crawl around in my stomach._

_"I don't know," my father said back in a confused voice. I decided that tonight would not be the best night to confront my father, instead I thought about heading upstairs. As I started to turn around I heard somebody start to talk as they caught sight of me._

_"Is this her?" a slurred voice asked as a man in his late 30s stumbled toward me. My father grinned nervously and nodded. Another person came out of the living room. This one was younger probably early 20s and not as drunk as the other or my father. "She's not a beauty but she'll have to do," the older man said as he fell to the floor and laughed. I turned around and started to head upstairs quickly but a strong arm wrapped around my waist._

_"Where do you think you're going sweetheart?" a not so slurred voice hissed into my ear. I struggled against the arm as best I could but found it useless as he picked me up and threw me on the couch. I sat up quickly and looked around. I saw that the older man was staggering toward me again as the younger one stood in front of me. The older one handed my father his beer as he passed him. Fear was eating my insides as my heart rate picked up and my breathing started to come out faster. Without a thought I jumped over the back of the couch and took off toward the stairs. In less than a minute someone tackled me to the floor and I cried out in pain as my chin hit the ground hard. I could taste something metallic inside my mouth but I paid it no mind. I continued to struggle against the person as they flipped me over onto my back. I found myself looking into the muddy brown eyes of the older man. The younger man walked up to where my head was and grabbed my wrists, pinning them against the floor above my head as I started to cry. The older man quickly went to work undoing my pants. I looked pleadingly at my father and only found him grinning smugly at me before taking a sip of the beer the old man gave him._

_"Daddy help me!" I shouted as I continued my useless struggle. My father looked at me a moment before bursting out laughing._

_"Why should I?" he asked as he smirked at my struggle._

_"Daddy PLEASE!" I yelled as I felt my pants being pulled off of my legs. My father just grinned. "DADDY!" I yelled as I felt the air hit my now bare lower back side. "PLEASE!" I yelled before it started. My tears came faster as it came. Faster and more painful and no matter how loud I screamed nobody seemed to hear me._

_*end of dream/memory*_

I woke up as something cold and wet touched the side of my cheek. I yelped and immediately backed up against the tree I was sleeping against. The image in front of my eyes was unbelievable. A giant black wolf was standing in front of me looking into my eyes. I gaped as I looked into it's eyes, they were bright blue. They were the most beautiful things I had ever seen. I was about to pet it when I remembered a thing called common sense. I looked around for my knife and found it by my foot. I grabbed it and stood up, my back digging into the tree behind me. I held the knife out in front of me with shaking hands. The wolf looked at me closely and when it's gaze went to my wrists it made a sound that sounded like something in between a whine and a growl. I realized that my wrists were still covered in some bruises.

"L...leave me a...alone," I stuttered. The wolf growled at the sight of the knife but whined when I whimpered. The wolfs eyes softened and it backed up a little. I relaxed less than a fraction and looked at it. Now that it was backed up a little I saw that it was completely black except a small round dot in the middle of it's tail. I looked back into it's eyes and relaxed the rest of the way. The bright blue eyes starred into mine with an emotion I couldn't quite place. It stepped forward again and my instincts came into play. I stiffened again and held the knife out again. The wolf looked at it than at me and I stepped forward just half a step. The wolf must have known what I was doing because it backed up a little. "Go!" I said loudly, "Shoo!" it whined but after what seemed like a moment of hesitation turned around and ran back into the forest. I stood there stunned for a minute before shaking myself out of it. I grabbed my stuff and started to walk again. I wondered what could have brought the wolf to me.

_'I was probably screaming again,'_ I thought to myself. I grabbed one of the breads out of my backpack and sighed when I saw that I only had 5 pieces left. It was dark again before I knew it. I was still in the woods not having seen a town at all (and it wasn't for my lack of trying). I wouldn't go to sleep after remembering the encounter I had last night with the wolf. I did not want to repeat it so I just kept walking. The sun came back up lazily across the horizon and I blinked harshly. Two more days passed by faster than even a minute, or at least I thought. I had come across a small town and bought two more bottles of water, a bag of beef jerky, a small jacket, and a small compass. I was more than glad when I realized that I was still heading in the right direction. I was walking again and winced as a breeze blew my hair into my face. I shivered and hugged my thin blue jacket closer around me. I heard some leaves rustle behind me and I slowly turned around, being too tired to do much more.

"Who's there?" I asked meaning for it to come out demandingly but only having it come it a low forced whispered. I didn't think anybody would hear me but the rustling increased. I closed my eyes as I started to feel lightheaded. I felt myself fall but was surprised to not feel the impact of the ground. Instead I felt something very warm suddenly against my side as arms wrapped around me. I opened my eyes just slightly and saw a glimpse of bright blue before I fell into a thankfully deep dreamless sleep.

* * *

**Hello everybody :) It's me! A person :D**

**Here's a new story I actually came up a few seconds before I started writing it.**

**It flowed so smoothly out of my head and onto the computer I could have swore I just thought it a minute ago.**

**:)**

**Please review.  
**

**Thank you (for those of you who reviewed)**

**:D**


End file.
